Love and Hate
by GindionTheWarrior
Summary: This is the prologue to a much longer fanfic. Yaoi warning. X/Zero. Take place after the first MMX game. It's pretty tame this early, but it becomes R later on.
1. Default Chapter

**Love and Hate  
  
**~*I do not own Megaman X, or any of the associated characters. The characters, Nanami and Gindion, do belong to me. They are mine, and mine alone to use. Thank you. Have a nice day, and enjoy the extremely short prologue to my MMX fic. Read, and reply....just don't flame me. I normally ignore those. If you manage to come up with something intelligent to say though...I might just reply.*~**  
  
**  
*Prologue*  
X kneeled beside the body of his fallen comrade. He gently brushed the hair off of Zero's face, beginning to cry slightly. Everyone seemed to leave him, at one point or another. Now, the one he thought he could count on, the one he thought would be there forever, lay before him...dead.   
"Zero...please...don't leave me...." he whispered, running his fingers down Zero's cold cheek....a single tear falls onto the pale skin, glistening like a star, before it runs down the gentle curve of Zero's cheek. X shaked Zero softly, hoping against hope that Zero's not truly dead. But no reponse comes from Zero, and he just lays there in X's arms, unbreathing.  
"Oh, god....Zero....why?" X begans to cry harder, hugging Zero to his chest. Feelings began to rise up in him, stronger than any he had ever felt before.   
"Zero....I....I don't think I can live without you...." he whispers, more tears falling on Zero's skin, running down the curves of his cheeks and neck. As X sat there, holding Zero in his arms, thought ran through his mind, and he finally figured it out. He knew why whenever he looked at Zero and Zero turned to look at him, he had to turn away to hide his blushing face. He now knew why, that whenever he thought about Zero, he got that....feeling in his chest....  
"Zero....don't leave me....I love you...."he whispered into the winds, that were beginning to blow through the ruins. X turned his face up to the sky, tears running down his cheeks.   
"Zero!!!!!!" he shouted to the uncaring stars. And then, for X, all went black, as he passed out, slumping over Zero's body.  
  
* End Prologue*  
  
  



	2. Nanami and Gindion-enter stage right.

**Love and Hate  
**Part 1  
  
~*Welp, I'm back. I know that prologue was really short, but I wrote it about two years ago, at 1 in the morning. This story happens to be really long, so I'm spliting it up into chapters. Always remember, these characters do not belong to me. And there I just remembered, there are four characters in this story that belong to me.Gindion, Nanami, Twelve, and Thirteen. I enjoy creative criticism, but not flames. Flames amuse me, but I do not respond to them, unless pigs decide to fly, and flames are intelligent*~  
  
The blackness slowly faded away, and X realized he was no longer outside the ruins of Sigma's fortress. He tried to sit up, and the bang of his forehead against metal told him he was in a stasis tube. He pushed open the stasis tube, and stepped out. Standing in the room, looking at him as he walked out, was Dr. Cain, and Twelve, a new Hunter.  
"Ahh...X....I see you're awake...I needed to talk to you.." Dr. Cain said, as X was getting out. He narrowed his eyes slightly, at the look on X's face, but said nothing about it. "It's about Zero...."  
"Zero?! Is he alive?" X grabbed Dr. Cain's hand, eyes begging him to say it was true.   
"No...unfortunately....his body was....stolen...," Dr. Cain replied. He gently pulled his hand away from X, and turned to look at Twelve. "This Hunter was there. I will leave him to give you the details" With that, Dr. Cain left the room, his cane tapping softly against the metal floor.  
"Commander X. My name is Twelve, sir," Twelve turned to X, saluting. X noted that this Hunter was modeled after the ancient Reploid, Forte. With the long fins on the back of his helmet, and the purple streaks under his eyes, one might have even mistaken Twelve for Forte. X realized he was staring, and shaking his head slightly, he returned the salute.  
"Now, explain to me what happened when Zero's body was stolen," X said, trying to keep his emotions under control.  
"The HQ had gotten the emergency signal from your intracomputer (yes...that is a word I made up right there. ). A rescue party was sent, and I was one of the members. We were to search the ruins for you and Commander Zero, "Twelve said, standing at attention the whole time. "I was first to find you, where you had blacked out next to Commander Zero's body. I picked you up, but couldn't carry both you and Commander Zero. So, I radioed for help. The others were on the other side of the ruins, so it would take them some time to get there. While I was waiting, I heard voices in the shadows...."  
  
^*^Flashback^*^  
  
Twelve stood there, waiting for his comrades to come and assist him. He laid X down for the time being, and rubbed one hand on a purple-streaked cheek. That's when he heard the voices..but they weren't his comrades voices. He turned, his beam scythe igniting, and his eyes wide.   
"Hmm....Gindion...I count three....didn't you only say two...." a female voice came from the shadows.   
"Shut up.....the one in black must have just arrived," this sounded like a child's voice.  
"Show yourself!!" Twelve yelled into the shadows, taking a defensive stance with his scythe.   
"Did you hear that, Nanami? The big, bad Hunter wants us to show ourselves. We'd better listen, or he may hurt us, " the sarcasm was evident, as the small Reploid stepped out of the shadows, followed by the girl. To Twelve, they looked so weak. The girl appeared way too small for the black armor she wore, and the only weapon she seemed to be carrying was two oridinary daggers at her side. The boy was even more weak looking. He had the body of a ten-year-old boy. His armor, white with gold trim, looked looked no stronger than X's normal armor, and his only weapons were a set of claws strapped to each hand. Twelve stared at them, holding back a laugh.   
"What're you two doing here? Don't you know these ruins are dangerous, "he said, with a smirk on his face. The little boy looked up at him, an insane smile spreading across his face.  
"We came to take the one called Zero, " he said, a slight laugh behind his voice. The girl nodded, hands resting on the hilts of her daggers.   
"You cannot. He is going back to the HQ for repairs, "Twelve said, his grip tightening on the scythe.  
"That is what you think!" the little boy leaped foreward, claws slashing towards Twelve's chest. Twelve brough the scythe upward, blocking the swipe, pushing the boy back. He then made an downward slash with the scythe, aimed for the boy's head. His eyes widened in amazement, when the boy was no longer standing there. He looked up, when he heard the laughter above him, and saw the boy standing on the top of his scythe.   
"What?! You shouldn't be able to move that fast, " Twelve yelled, in confusion.  
"Oh, I know I shouldn't...but I do," the boy smiled down at him, the yelled to Nanami, "Get Zero!"  
Twelve turned to see the girl, Nanami, picking up Zero's body, and disappearing into a near-by shadow. "No! Cammander Zero!"  
"Bye. Always remember....Gindion!!" the boy laughed, jumping off the scythe, and running of into the shadows. Twelve went to run after them, but just then his brother Thirteen finally got to where he was. Twelve ran over to his brother, explaining what had happened. He left Thirteen there, to scout around, while he took X back to the HQ.  
  
^*^End Flashback^*^  
  
"And that's all that happened, Commander X. When Thirteen returned, he said there was no trace of the two Mavericks, Gindion and Nanami, anywhere. They just disappeared...." Twelve said, finally finishing the tale.  
"I see. You are dismissed, "X stated, turning away.  
"Yes sir." Twelve turned, and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.  
After he left, X broke down, tears falling from his face. "Zero....I will find them. I will rescue you....I have too...I have to tell you how I feel...."  
  
  
~*Welp, that's it for the beginning. I know it's not going too fast yet, but all this chapter was for was introducing Nanami and Gindion into the story. Remember to reply and tell me what you think. See ya' later, with more of the story. In the next chapter...X is confused as usual, especially in matters of the heart.*~  
  



	3. Wooo! Plot Twist!!!

Love And Hate  
Chapter 3  
  
~First off, I would like to thank everyone who were kind enough to reply to me with mice comments. For all you people that flamed me. CAN'T YOU READ? There was a warning in the summery, for crying out loud!!! Now, onto the importent stuff. Only four of the characters in this story belong to me. Nanami, Gindion, Twelve, and Thirteen. They are MINE. The rest belong to Capcom, and any other companies that have rights to them. My interpretations of these characters, is just that. And interpretation. It is not the actual ideas of the companies that own them. And now, onto the story!~  
  
It had been weeks since Zero's disappearance. X spent every moment he could, searching the ruins of Sigma's fortress....for any sign of Zero...or the two Mavericks.....  
He sighed lightly....the first day...of the fourth week,....he was beginning to lose hope.....  
"Maybe I was wrong....maybe I don't love him...."he said to himself...."Maybe I shouldn't love him....he'd never except me....." He laid his head down in his hands, trying not to cry again.....then....a the soft sound of Reploid boots....off in the shadows.....  
X snapped to attention, peering off into the shadows...."Zero?"  
A flash of emerald glow in the shadows.....and the crimson clad Reploid stepped into the open.  
"Zero!" X jumped up, running over to him, hugging him, "I thought you were dead!! Where have you been?" He shouted, happiness blinding him.....Zero just stood there, looking down at X with hate in his eyes....a emerald glow flaring up into his eyes.....and then with one quick motion of his hand.....X was smacked away.....  
"Do no touch me, Hunter." a monotone voice....like Zero's....yet unlike....  
"But....Zero....it's me....X...."the surprise in X's voice was evident.....as he sat there, where he landed.  
"I know this. You are a fool X. You, and your petty emotions. All you Hunters are alike. You aren't human. You can't feel! You can't love!" A smirk formed on Zero's now cruel face.... "All Hunters deserve to die!" With that, Zero leapt into the air, beam sabre ignited, and held up into the air......  
X rolled away, just in time....as the tip of Zero's sabre pierced the ground where he had been. "Zero?! Why....I don't understand!!" His hand retracted into his buster....power charging into it.  
"Why?! Because of who I am! What I am! Does the glow not tell you anything, fool!" He swung the sabre towards X....a deep slash forming across X's midsection....and X fell backwards....but still...he charged up the buster.....  
"...you're.....Maverick....." He growled through clenched teeth....  
"Hmmm.....you win...." he turned off the beam sabre.....walking towards X.....  
X held the buster ready.....but....did he really want to hurt Zero.....Maverick or not....he still loved Zero.....  
When Zero reached X, he held out his hand.....helping X up....and then he stood there....looking into X's eyes.....  
X blushed slightly....those feelings rising up again.....and he thought..."Why doesn't he kill me....why is he just looking at me like that.....?"  
Then....Zero's arms were around X's waist....his lips upon X's.....X's eyes went wide with shock....but....then he gave in....this is what he had always wanted.....he returned the kiss....his arms going around Zero's neck.  
And that's how they stood....arm in arm....until...out of the shadows.....  
X's eyes went wide again.....a muffled scream of pain.....a Zero let go of him....the smirk back on his face.....and X slid off of Gindion's claws....which had been slammed into his back.....  
"Good work...Zero..." Gindion stood there.....his boyish face covered by an evil grin  
"But.....Zero....I....." X lay on the ground....bleeding.....  
"You are a fool...." Zero sent a kick towards X's midsection....causing more blood to fall from the wound.....then...he walked off into the shadows with Gindion.....  
And there X lay....coughing up blood.....the wound to great...even for his autoheal....and he cried....tears mixing on the ground..with the fallen blood....  
  
~Well....what do you think? Poor, poor X. It makes me sad, and I'm the one that wrote it. Oh yeah....sorry about it taking this chapter so long to be put up. I was away for a looonnggg time.~  



End file.
